Returner
by Parasite Eve
Summary: Two-Shot.  When the demise of Naraku finally has come. A tragedy befalls Sesshomaru, and his waiting lover Kagome. But even death can be overcomed with the most powerful thing: Love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi!

I Can't See You...

"_Sesshomaru!"_

_His golden eyes rose in panic. He reached for the Miko, his fingers disappearing through her outstretched hand. She was fading. She had wished upon the jewel, the final battle was over. Naraku had been defeated, and now the one woman he had willingly opened his heart to was fading away into nothing. She was returning to her own time."This Sesshomaru promises that we will see each other again." he whispered, retracting his hand to his side. He didn't want to admit it, but it was inevitable to try and keep her. Fate would stop him. Tears filled her pale blue eyes, words forming, but no sound was heard as the last of her essence was gone from the era that had come to love her._

_Fate had not prepared him for this. He was prepared to lose Rin in the near future. A blink of the eye in youkai years. What he was not prepared for was to lose her._

"_Will we ever see Kagome-nee-chan again, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked quietly._

"_Yes," it was a short, but true answer. At least in his promise. He would survive the years, he hoped he would anyway. The pain shot through his body as he fell to his knees, gripping his side._

"_SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" _

_He breathed heavily, the pack he had traveled with suddenly becoming worried for their alpha. _

"_Sesshomaru-sama, let me see." the Taijiya pleaded as Miroku, the lecherous Houshi kept a firm grip on Rin's hand to keep her from getting any closer. _

_The Daiyoukai winced as he leaned back against the God tree, moving his mokomoko to the ground. The pelt of fur was soaked with blood, his armor hiding the majority of his damage. Sango gently peeled the youkai hide back setting Bakusaiga and Tensaiga next to him. The white of his kimono was stained a deep vibrant red._

* * *

_The walls of his fortress were driving him insane, but the Daiyoukai was not as mobile as he was used to. He sucked in a sharp breath as he winced from his chair. The piles of scrolls on his desk were a nuisance. They had accumulated from his time away from his lands, and he had hoped to finish them all while he was cooped up. But grave news had begun to travel, the scroll displayed across the cluttered surface angered him, yet frightened him as well. _

_He was not well enough for a war, not just yet. _

_The Western Lands were in danger._

_Sesshomaru closed his eyes, he couldn't let his people die. He had to work fast, and he knew it was a short amount of time before the Eastern, and Southern lands met one another. The North was his only ally. He had to send word."Jaken!" he shouted._

_The kappa burst through the screen doors, bowing before his lord."Yes, Sesshomaru-sama! Your lowly servant is here!"_

"_Send a message to Kouga of the ookami tribe, the Lord of the Northern lands that we need as many warriors as he can spare. Also," Sesshomaru's amber eyes stared into the distance."Evacuate the Western lands, send them to the village of Edo for protection, tell them to speak my name to Inuyasha, and they will be safe. Jaken, go with them, and keep Rin safe. They will go after Inuyasha's Forest to take advantage of my ward being there." _

"_B-B-But Sesshomaru-sama!"_

"_DO AS I SAY!" the inu-youkai snapped at the toad._

_'Sesshomaru-sama is worried... His mask is strong, but it is my lord's eyes that has failed him.' Jaken thought to himself. It was only time before the other Lords to learn of his master's injuries. It was all it took for the two territories to band together to break the thin lines of peace between the West, the East, and the South."Hai... Sesshomaru-sama..."_

_Jaken did as he was told, he was happy that Rin was not there to see her Lord's worry. They had left the ningen girl with Inuyasha and his pack, hoping to give Sesshomaru time to heal before bringing the hyper-active child back to the lands of the West. Sesshomaru had told the old miko that it was for Rin's benefit to be around her own kind. But now Jaken had seen the wise choice that his lord had made. Sesshomaru had foreseen such problems, and acted on them sooner. He was sparring the young girl's heart the pain of knowing that their lord would not be returning to retrieve her._

_A shiver ran down the kappa's spine. His yellow slitted-eyes closed tightly trying to stop the tears forming. The Western Lands impending doom was weighing on his small heart. The beautiful lands that Sesshomaru had worked so hard to protect, the lands he loved were going to be stained with blood and not even the Tensaiga would be able to save him from his own fate. _

_Jaken looked over his shoulder, his webbed hands touching the wood of the sliding door. The silver-haired Daiyoukai sat staring out the balcony of his study. A small corner laid untouched full of coloring sticks that Kagome had called crayons sat untouched with half drawn pictures that had been left by Rin. It was then that he knew his service with Sesshomaru-sama was coming to a close."Good-bye...Sesshomaru-sama." the imp managed to say and closed the door behind him. _

_Jaken did as his lord commanded, he sent the servants away. Sending a few guards for protection. The little toad scampered commanding some of the lesser guards to give word to all the villages within the West to head for the North-Western lands toward Inuyasha's forest, and the village of Edo. He also made a scrolls, but planned to deliver the parchment himself. It was something, the last request, he could do for his lord. He sat upon Taka, sister to his lord's two-headed companion. He took the reins of the dragon youkai and took flight, giving the Western Fortress one last look. After all, it was his home for so many centuries._

_Upon arrival at the northern territory, Taka had lead him to the mountains where the ookami resided. The two idiots stood guard. He had met them once, but their names had slipped his mind._

"_Hey! Ginta! Look, its the kappa servant that works for Sesshomaru-sama!" _

"_Oh wow! It is! I wonder what he needs... I better get Kouga!" Hakkaku exclaimed, jumping down from the boulder he was perched on."KOUGA-SAMA!" he shouted as he entered behind the waterfall._

_Jaken waited patiently, gripping the scroll in his little hands. As the ookami lord appeared Jaken stood his ground, jumping off of Taka."I have a message from Sesshomaru-sama."_

"_Very well then imp, give it to me." Kouga said gruffly, crossing his arms over his chest._

"_Sesshomaru-sama, he needs your assistance. War is coming to his lands, the Southern and Eastern lords are wanting to destroy Sesshomaru-sama while he is at his weakest! He needs you to send him as many of your able warriors as possible!" the kappa explained, handing him the scroll with he rest of the relayed information."I have... come to believe Sesshomaru-sama will not win this war. Our great Daiyoukai will fall, and so will the Western fortress." the imp said softly._

_Kouga read the scroll and then looked down at the kappa. His hard eyes softened, and he looked at Ginta and Hakkaku."Get Sesshomaru-sama 50 of our best warriors. Its the best I can do without leaving my own lands unprotected. I'm sorry I cannot do more."_

"_Thank you, Kouga-sama. Sesshomaru-sama will be very grateful." Jaken bowed and held back more tears._

"_So you'll be heading to help protect Edo huh? Good. Tell mutt-face I said hello, and to protect that little girl. Rin is a lot like Kagome, and I'd hate to see her hurt."_

_Jaken sighed and nodded."Good-bye Kouga-sama, I thank you again upon my lord's behalf."_

_Kouga watched as the toad left. His blue eyes skimmed down the scrolls once more, but the last request was what shocked him the most._

_'Tell the miko, that this Sesshomaru is sorry that he could not keep his promise.' _

_Was scribbled in elegant writing."I promise... Sesshomaru-sama." Kouga said into the wind._

* * *

_Sesshomaru forced himself up from his desk. He let out a groan of pain. The fortress was empty, it was almost maddening. The only souls inside the entire West were his troops, and the borrowed warriors from the North. The kappa had done well. _

_'Have you someone to protect?'_

_The words his father had spoken so long ago echoed throughout the castle walls. He had many to protect. He had now understood what his father had said so many years ago. Sesshomaru placed his hand against the wooden frame of the shoji door. He closed his amber eyes, shutting the balcony closed._

_"Sesshomaru-sama," a gruff voice came forth._

_"What is it Ryu-san." the ookami was a good soldier, and one of the many men Kouga had lend him._

_"May I help you dress for battle, Sesshomaru-sama." _

_Sesshomaru glared at his abdomen. The pain that the curse Naraku had bespelled him with had taken its toll. The wounds he had suffered weren't healing as they should. Normally a youkai like himself was healed within three days time, but it had been four moon cycles and the wound was just now beginning to heal from the infection it had caught; an infection youkai were impervious to. Especially a youkai of his stature._

_"Hai," Sesshomaru sighed. His mask in place and he turned on his heel to face the overly buff man._

_The black-haired ookami grabbed Sesshomaru's arm carefully leading the Western Lord to the armory. No one had ever thought it would come of the Daiyoukai to be defeated, or to ever be this weak. But the young master was indeed just that. He could smell the sickness brewing within the wound. It appeared from what the talk had been through the Lord's army that the infection was very potent not but a few weeks ago. It was healing slowly. He shouldn't even be fighting, and yet the Daiyoukai wouldn't hear anything about it. He was stubborn.'Just like his father,' the ookami warrior thought to himself. He had heard of Inutaisho's demise, and it had surprised him that the late Western Lord had fallen for a ningen hime, and a hanyou son. But now, the roles were reversed. His son was now the one falling, and he was doing so protecting his subjects and the little ningen girl that he had taken in. _

_Sesshomaru stood allowing the ookami tie his chest plate to his torso, followed by wrapping an elegant gold and indigo blue sash around his waist. The Tensaiga and Bakusaiga slid into place, not moving from the makeshift belt."Do you wish any more armor, my lord?"_

_"No, this Sesshomaru does not wish his movement to be hindered anymore than necessary." _

_Ryu nodded, obeying the Daiyoukai's request._

_"Arigatou..." the inuyoukai said softly. His cold exterior had returned, but the sorrowful eyes told him a different story._

_"You're welcome, Sesshomaru-sama." Ryu nodded. Despite his name, and the rumors that revolved around the young lord. He cared for his people. They were his subjects, and he was serving them well. He was protecting what was his."Your father would be proud."_

_"My father is dead." Sesshomaru said curtly._

_It was enough to end the conversation."They're coming my lord." Ryu whispered. The sounds of what appeared to be thunder drummed in the distance._

_Sesshomaru said nothing, he just waited._

_"The first flanks are prepared. They're just outside the barrier. They should be able to hold themselves well. The archers are aligned at the tops of the walls, followed by more hiding just behind the wall. Two more regiments are sanctioned halfway between the fortress, and the wall. Then finally myself, my men and you." Ryu regurgitated the orders Sesshomaru had given him moments before._

_The Daiyoukai nodded and walked over to the two headed beast. He patted each of their heads."Ah-Un, you have served this Sesshomaru well, you may take your leave if you wish." The dragon snorted, shaking it's head, kneeling low to the ground."Very well," Sesshomaru gripped the reins with his right hand, using his left to hoist himself over the saddle on the dragon's back."This is where we wait."_

_It felt like days standing, waiting, watching. The ookami, and the inuyoukai sat and watched. Their sensitive ears, and noses could smell and hear everything that was happening on the battlefield. Death; Mayhem; Murder. The heavy stench of fresh blood tainted the air, the cries of death youkai and humans._

_"Enough," Sesshomaru hissed."This Sesshomaru will not sit here, and wait for death!" he yanked the reins signaling Ah-Un to move forward. The Dragon roared approvingly, and took flight._

_"SESSHOMARU-SAMA WAIT!" Ryu shouted, waving for the Daiyoukai to stop. His eyes full of fear. The master of the West was on his way to kill himself more quickly. The ookami darted, wishing he was as fast as his own lord. _

_Ah-Un released another roar, causing the enemy's armies to look up."Now Ah-Un!" Sesshomaru directed, pulling Bakusaiga from its sheath. The dragon opened it's mouth, gathering the electricity within its mouth before letting out a damaging lighting attack killing many within its path._

_Sesshomaru looked back at the following ookami warriors and he roared."TAKE WHAT'S LEFT OF YOU, GO PROTECT THE VILLAGE."_

_"But Sesshomau-sama!" Ryu argued._

_"GO!"_

_Ryu could only do as instructed. He took his men, fighting their way a clear __path North-West._

_Once Sesshomaru knew they were a safe distance away, and Ah-Un had cleared themselves a path to land. Sesshomaru slid off his loyal companion's back."Go protect Rin, you have served me to the best of your ability. Serve my ward now, good-bye old friend. Protect her with your life, I'm entrusting you with this mission. Listen to my baka half-brother's pack. The Taijiya is your master now."_

_Sesshomaru watched as Ah-Un took flight once more, following the tribe of wolves. Sesshomaru took in a shaky breath. His golden hues looking across all the dead, and the approaching flanks. _

_Sesshomaru looked up to the sky, his eyes bleeding a deep scarlet. Releasing his beast upon the armies of the South and East. With a solemn growl he let out a roar that could be heard from miles away._

* * *

_In Edo, Inuyasha's ears twitched as his gaze followed the south."Inuyasha... what's wrong?" Miroku asked, his deep violet eyes filled to the brim with worry for their absent pack member. _

_"Sesshomaru has released his beast." he said sadly. Despite how him and his brother got a long, he was family, and he was the one that held Kagome's heart._

_"Which means the end is coming to the Western Lands." Miroku murmured._

_"Hai,"_

_"Do we tell Rin?" Miroku asked._

_"No, keep her out of it. It'll only destroy her to learn that my asshole of a brother is dead." Inuyasha ordered._

_Miroku gave his friend a weak smile."Even though you don't admit it, you care for your brother."_

_"Keh! Whatever you say houshi... Go to Sango. The bastard wolf's pack is on its way to help intercept the assassination group heading our way. I can smell them drawing closer... both of them." _

_"Master Inuyasha, please let this lowly kappa be your humble servant for the remaining of my years." Jaken bowed his head._

_"The only thing I need you for toad-face is to keep an eye on the brats." Inuyasha scoffed, walking over the imp, shoving his hands into his sleeves._

_They had a small army, a gift from Sesshomaru.'The dick thought of everything didn't he? Fucking Sesshomaru, always have to try and be a bigger hero than me.' the hanyou cursed to himself.'I fucking hate you Sesshomaru... for leaving Kagome unhappy.'_

* * *

_Sesshomaru kneeled alone, using Bakusaiga as a pick to steady him. Blood soaked his body. His silver mane __dyed red with his own blood, and the blood of others. He panted heavily. His body shaking with pain from the fresh wounds. He bared his fangs, pushing himself up to his feet with the help of his sword. The Daiyoukai growled as men circled him, killing what was left of his men. He held his sword up feigning an attack to one side then diverged to the other. A yelp escaped from his lips as a sword entered from his back and out the front of his torso. Shock apparent on his face was quickly wiped away reaching behind him and threw the bastard in front of him._

_He was getting weaker, his strength was wearing thin. He was losing. _

_'This Sesshomaru...does... not... lose...' he urged himself to continue, but his vision was blurring. The pain was unbearable, and the curse that was laid upon him on that fate-filled day was working it's dark magic. _

_He fell forward, dropping to his knees. He let go of his sword, reaching forward. A vision appeared to him then, a beautiful vision that was growing darker and darker. He knew that smile, those blue eyes, the wild, untamed, raven hair."Ka...Kago...Kagome..." her vision disappeared into the blackness that took over his sight. He felt cold, so very cold. Sesshomaru was numb all over, he couldn't even feel the blood-stained ground he laid upon. _

_'I'm sorry, my Kagome...'_

* * *

Kagome laughed as she walked home with her friends Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka. It had been three long years since she had gone back and forth between the Sengoku Jidai. It had been seven months, two weeks, four days, fourteen hours, and twenty-three minues since she had appeared back within the well house of her family's shrine. It had been six months since she had seen her adopted family, and Sesshomaru. She walked up the shrine steps, waving as her friends continued walking on.

How Kagome had managed to catch up with her fellow classmates in that short amount of time was beyond her, but she did it. She made the final steps and walked toward the house, but the man standing outside waiting for her was not who she would've ever believed to see again. Her eyebrows roseeven more when she got closer, taking in more details of the young face that was so very familiar."Kouga?" she meeped.

He held a sad look upon his normally happy face."Kouga what's wrong? How are you even here?" questions began to fly, running up to the man she hadn't seen in what felt like 500 years. He was wearing a leath jacket, and a pair of faded ripped up old jeans. His ahir was its normal long length, pulled up in his signature pony-tail. The only thing that was different was the look on his face, and the crinkled piece of parchment he held in his hands."What's going on?"

"May we talk inside Kagome?" Kouga questioned softly.

Kagome could only nod, and opened the front door. Her mother was out shopping, her grandfather had gone to visit another shrine on the other side of Tokyo, and her brother was still at middle school. She quickly went to make tea, and grabbed some snacks for the both of them, setting the tray down on the living room table and sat down on the floor."Kouga... will you tell me what's wrong?"

"Kagome," Kouga begon, trying to find the words."Today... today is the anniversary of the falling of the Western Land."

The ookami waited patiently, watching the young miko's face go from confused to shock mixed with fear.

"W-What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Kagome fired. She really needed to start paying attention in history again instead of being cocky thinking she lived through it all.

"Kagome... six months after the battle with Naraku, the South and the East waged war against Sesshomaru, and they won. Sesshomaru left me, with one last request. To give you an apology he could not give himself." Kouga handed over the piece of parchment.

Kagome took it from her old friend, her hands shaking as she opened up the folded piece of aged paper. Tears slowly began to fall down her cheeks."No... No, no, no, no, no, no! This.. this can't be happening.. Kouga he promised! HE PROMISED! SESSHOMARU DOES NOT BREAK HIS PROMISES!" the miko shouted and her voice broke. Sobs taking over her body as sorrow took over, and Kouga's arms found their way around her, comforting the woman he used to pine for.

"I'm so sorry Kagome..." The ookami was at a loss, he didn't know what else to do to console the broken miko in his arms."Kagome-chan... he died a good death. He protected... everyone with his very last breath. He even helped Inuyasha survive by sending troops to protect him, and the rest of your pack."

"It doesn't matter! It doesn't... he promised... and he's not here."

For two hours, Kagome had cried. She cried for her fallen lover, and the little girl that broke through Sesshomaru's frozen heart. That loved him as much as she did.

The man that made her fall in love with him, by showing her a side he showed only the little ten-year-old ningen girl that followed him around, was dead.

The miko ended up falling asleep in the arms of a man that wasn't the one she loved. No, that day, she fell asleep in the arms of a friend consoling her for her loss. It was that day that Kagome learned she was truly alone.

_'This Sesshomaru promise's that we will see each other again...'_

End.

A/N: Look out for part two of this two shot called "Hold Me to the Point of Breaking". I worked hard on this and the finished product is out for the world to see. This was based off the song by Gackt called Returner:Yami no Shuuen. Let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Her tears had dried, but her heart was still broken. Kouga was being a great friend, and being there for her every step of the way. But Kagome couldn't move forward. Her mind couldn't wrap itself around the horror that the Sesshomaru would fall. Her love, the one she had envisioned to be damn near invincible. Her mind was full of shit. Life had continued on around her, no one understood her suffering. How could they? They didn't know she was in love with the great Lord of the West back in the warring states era. No one knew of her adventures to the past. No one in the future, besides her family, knew anything of her time-traveling.

Kagome's entire life was a lie.

She missed her adopted family. Kouga had told her the life her sister had lead. Sango and Miroku lived a long and prosperous life with twin girls and a son to carry on Miroku's family name. Inuyasha never mated, and he was roaming the Earth for new adventures. He and Kouga had crossed paths every so often. Ginta, and Hakkaku were paired together working normal, well as normal as can be, jobs in Kyoto. Jaken had passed from his old age, and the old Flea Myoga had also died within the ages. Rin and Kohaku had married and had many children. As for her kit, Kouga didn't know what had come to pass for the little kitsune.

She missed her adopted son. A lump formed in her throat. She had only hoped the young kit had survived the dramatic changes, and that he was living well in disguise. A fox was always clever to hide amongst the devils that wished them harm.

Kagome's eyes strayed to the pile of homework she had been neglecting. Her excuses were becoming worn out on why she was absent from school. She didn't have anyone to write doctors notes for her, or anything else of the sort. Her entire career she had planned was going down the drain. Her life had ended the moment Sesshomaru's did. Sadly, the young miko didn't know of his death until her friend had confided the information to her.

"You're going to have to go back to school, Kagome." her mother scolded her as she stood in the doorway of her daughter's apartment."You can't hide away from the world. It won't bring him back." Oh how wise her mother was, it was great advice to take, but Kagome didn't have the heart.

"I know..." she whispered.

"I know you know, but you can't stay swallowed up in your apartment like a gollum in his cave. What would Sesshomaru-sama say if he saw you like this?"

God, she hated when her mother pulled the Sesshomaru card on her."He would be disappointed..." Kagome replied.

"Exactly, he would want you to live your life. I can admit... I holed myself up to when we lost your father, but I moved on. I may never love another like I loved your father, but I am able to live knowing I am carrying on his memories. That I have raised our two beautiful children to be strong, independent adults."

The more sense her mother was making, the more guilt Kagome had felt. The miko closed her eyes, she could feel the tears welling up to the surface. It was funny, she thought she had cried all the tears she could, but there they were."I miss him so much, mama." Kagome sobbed, her voice cracking as she covered her face.

"I know sweetie," the older woman walked over to her daughter, wrapping her arms around her comfortingly."He would want you to live, he needs you to live. He needs his memory to never die."

Kagome only cry away her sorrows. But in the end she knew her mother was right. After all, mother knows best. She always does.

Kagome sucked in a deep breath as she looked upon her school. She didn't want to go, but her fee carried her away. She chewed on her bottom lip as she headed to her first class. It had been almost two months since she had stepped inside her college courses. Her grades were dangling off the edge of failure, and passing by the skin of her teeth. She placed her bag down on her desk as she pulled out her books. The room looked the same, the same familiar faces greeted her. Well, the early birds at least.

The blue-eyed miko could only hope she had studied enough to where she was up to par with the rest of her classmates. Her eyes skimmed the text just in case, but her ears perked as she felt a familiar presence enter the classroom. She lifted her eyes as she cast a glance. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the strange man. She had never seen him in class before, he must have recently transferred while she was away. He was tall, slender and yet slightly built. His face held sharp features, almost like someone from a royal breed. His eyes were what astonished her, they were a glowing topaz. They were too vibrant to be contacts, or at least she thought them to be real. They were surreal, amber hues mixed with a honey glaze. His dark hair contrasted against his pale skin, and his eyes added to his ethereal beauty.

The stranger looked up, his eyes meeting her. They were boring into her soul almost quizzically. Kagome gave him a small smile, but he only returned a stoic face that could rival Sesshomaru's.

Her heart lurched at the thought of her fallen mate, and she pushed him aside. She needed to be calm, not upset. But the man's aura just brushed her with familiarity. Who was he? She had to learn his name.

The professor entered the room, the older man only smiled when he saw Kagome."Welcome back Higurashi-san, I am glad you could rejoin us." The history professor always liked her, she was his best student after all.

"Glad to be back sir," she said softly, trying to keep her eyes from straying to the handsome stranger.

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of class, and Kagome pulled out her notepad and a pen and waited for the professor to finish roll."Yamamoto, Takeshi," the last name on his list burned her ears, but it was his melodic voice that caused her to shiver.

"Present,"

It was a deep baritone, very similar to her former mate's. She cursed herself for the comparison once again. But the nagging voice in the back of her mind, and the constant stares from the newly named Yamamoto-san that held her back from pouring her heart and soul into her studies.

Visions of Sesshomaru danced in her head as she compared the inu youkai to the ningen man that was in her class. There were so many similarities it scared and excited her. But Kagome knew it was her heart giving her hope. Sesshomaru is dead, her mind argued. Her heart had differed of course.

The time slipped by quickly, and Kagome rose from her seat. She packed her things then walked out of the class. She wanted to catch up to Takeshi. She wanted to know him, her soul, her heart urged her to know him.

"Yamamoto-san!" she shouted, running up to the man."Hi! I'm Higurashi, Kagome. Pleasure to meet you," she smiled brightly and bowed.

His aura brushed against her's almost like it was nuzzling her energy."Hn." He responded before walking away.

Kagome just stared, blinking in shock.

"Sesshomaru..." she whispered.

A/N: Alright here is the finale of this two-sho series. This is a song inspired fic. The lyrics are a translated form of the song Returner by Gackt.


End file.
